Twilight and Firefly Glow
by storyteller362
Summary: Sun spots dancing off of the water as she smiled at him amused and curious. She bit her bottom lip and accepted his idea of a dance. He took her hands and glided her gently onto the tops of his boots. Gabe whisks Elena on a late afternoon date for him to propose marriage.


**Story in a Nutshell: Gabe proposes to Elena, for The Princess of Stars who wanted to see the proposal.**

 **Note: Sonia is a character from my story, Of Friends and Surprises. She's a version of Sonya from Myra's story Adventures in Avalor. So a special thanks to her for letting me use a version of her character. Agustin is from A Spirit Guide problem.**

 **Spanish Note:**

Quieres casarte conmigo- Will you marry me?

Abuelo: grandfather

Anillo: ring

Por favor: please

* * *

 _One month ago_

"Senor Francisco, may I speak with you about something personal?" asked Gabe as he took a breath looking in the mirror. He rehearsed what he was going to ask the elder man a very important question that was going to impact the future. Especially his, he thought wildly and Elena's if he gave him permission. Knocking on the door, he waited as he heard someone get up from behind the heavy door and opened it. He saw Francisco working on some kind of paperwork.

Confident, he thought about what he was going to say. Instead of giving him verbal permission to speak Francisco nodded his head in his direction to speak up. He was going to caught to the chase. No beating around the bush. "Sir, with your permission, if I can, I would like you marry your granddaughter. Elena that is."

Oh no, oh no, he thought scolding himself. He just ruined it as Francisco just seemed to pause as if he was a little lost.

"I can just start over," he said slowly turning a little to go back out the door, as Francisco seemed to blink out of his trance. Maybe he was remembering his own proposal or even King Raul's permission to marry Lucia. Saying that must have snapped him out of his trance though as Francisco went from space to looking right at him. Gulping he tried to remain just as confident. "With your permission, of course."

Francisco seemed to think for a moment again before sighing. "I remember when I proposed to Luisa. I remember when Adelina's husband asked me for permission. And Elena's father didn't even come to me," he mused. Gabe blinked, King Raul just did that? Seemed a bit wrong to him he thought although that didn't matter. He wasn't like that or going to be like that. "I'm happy you came to me Gabriel. I'm not going to be the one to ruin Elena's happiness."

Gabe waited hoping he was getting to yes, but at the same time curious to know what else he was going to say.

"I'm not going to ruin Elena's happiness because it's her decision. I will give you permission but only Elena is going to have the final say," he said as Gabe let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I like you Gabriel and I know Elena is happy with you. I wish you luck."

"Thank you, thank you so much," said Gabe breathlessly as he wanted to go over and hug him. Although that wouldn't be right. He was about to turn around when Francisco gestured for him to come over to him. Thinking that was his cue, he wrapped his arms around the older man for a hug. Surprised, Francisco hugged him back.

Gabe cleared his throat as they separated. "I would be honored to be a part of your family," he said before leaving Francisco's study with an excited look on his face. Making sure no one was around the door was properly shut he pumped his fist down toward him.

"Yes!"

 _One Month Later_

Whooo, whooo, chirped the sound of the small bujito from its perch. Gabe blinked one eye open before smiling at the small creature that flew over to peck his shoulder as if telling him to get up. Although by now he naturally awoke at five a.m. The bujito just made sure of it. He pecked on his shoulder encouraging him to get up.

"You're a great clock," he joked sleepily before finding his uniform. His nice, somewhat new captain uniform. It felt so nice to say that. Position wise he was first lieutenant of the royal guard, second in command to all things guard related. Not only did he have to guard the princesses but also help run the entire branch. A big position to fill and at a young age. With all of the necessary skills and a good attitude and Diego wanting to retire. Well, the young queen had promoted him to captain. A position he took seriously and with great care. Gabe always felt that he was smarter in some ways. Field work was always fun but thinking of the strategies and tactics seemed to work better with him so using that as part of a captain position just made the job.

Yawning a little bit, he walked down to the kitchens as he saw a few maids up and running around him. Guards saluted to him as he relished in the attention. Although that didn't stop him from seeing one of the maids, Lyla, flirting with Agustin. That made sense, they had just married about a month ago. Pretending he saw nothing, he just went down to the kitchens with a smile on his face. The flirting just made him think of Elena and he got excited for his plans that night. Other than his job there was someone else that he loved just as much and it was her. And after seeing her he wanted to- Well, he flushed thinking of exactly what he wanted to say and do.

Walking down to the kitchens a couple of the kitchen staff smiled at him before cooking. All the guards ate together in the morning in shifts. He fortunately still had the first shift for eating. Gabe had kept a lot of ideas that Diego had originally planned still around and used. The only thing he really changed was some of the shifts of some rather, uh, less impressive members of the guard. Julio Grant, for example, went from being the door guy to just patrolling the grounds during the one to nine shift.

"Hi Gabe!" said the perky Princess Isabel as she waved to him to join her family at the breakfast table. He waved before joining Euan and Agustin as they guarded the door in which the royal family ate. All three of them were their personal guards. Agustin for Luisa and Francisco, Gabe for Elena and Isabel, and then Euan with Esteban.

Carefully, he listened in trying to catch what they were saying. He hoped she wasn't too busy tonight so he could whisk her away on some date. Then something about Elena being off tonight and that she should enjoy it made his eyes light up, yes. He strained to hear that Esteban mentioned some suitor coming to visit later in the week. Great, he thought rolling his eyes as Agustin and Euan looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry captain," said the tall auburn haired man. "I know it gets frustrating."

"I just wish that I don't have to worry about them," he said shortly.

Elena had to start courting with princes, local nobility, high ranked officers. She knew it was going to be time to choose a husband and start having kids. Avalor needed a king and heirs. Gabe was proud to hear her decision to not marry right away and want to just get to know something about her suitors. Nothing too serious right away. So, he didn't have to worry about her wanting to run off with one after the first outing. Then seemingly out of nowhere did she ask to go on an outing with him. After going on private outings, they had to become "official" including someone watching them. It was a pain in the neck but he enjoyed the ones that they did go on and he could tell that she did too. Her other suitors were just here and there now at this point.

"I heard she turned down some count to go on an outing with you," said Euan looking at him. "Are things getting serious?"

She turned down a count? This was news to him since he was rarely told about her other suitors since becoming one. Something about not wanting things to get competitive for him. Not that it mattered, he knew how she felt. They had some, ahh, rather interesting late night encounters. Since that was rather private he shrugged. "You want me to be honest?"

Both men looked at him and nodded eagerly.

Honestly, he wanted to marry her. Elena was everything he ever wanted in a girl even if it meant giving up his entire life just to be with her. What started as just a crush to brush away had become love. Elena was everything to him and just being in her presence made him smile and gooey on the inside. From her intelligence and wit to her perfectly curvy body made him want to propose.

"Well I'd like to propose. I've already asked her abuelo and he said okay, in a nutshell at least." He coughed remembering their conversation but it wasn't anything too terrible. He hoped no one heard him in the dining room. Instead, he hear some clanking of the silverware.

The door opened as Esteban stalked out before sending him a murderous look. Then proceeded to go in the direction of the library muttering on about love and diplomacy. Gabe felt a little sympathetic about Esteban's quest to find her a husband. Esteban was right she would have to marry one day and produce an heir. Although, he also couldn't really protest about her courting though because she could have easily decided not to marry and pass on the throne to Isabel.

Then Gabe couldn't help but feel amused at this. Esteban was holding out for the count or one of the princes though for an alliance. Then the fact that Elena had options with high ranked officials in the army and navy, so why not the guard? He did more than just protect her with overseeing the entire squadron of guards to protect the castle and royal family. So, Esteban really couldn't deny them the chance to see one another. It was as if the opportunity presented itself to him. Esteban clearly hadn't thought his suitors plan through.

Both men looked at him before turning back to Gabe. Euan had to follow him but that didn't seem to matter, at least right now.

Agustin was the first to recover, it shouldn't have been a too far jump for him to realize this. "That's an excellent idea. I'm really happy for you Gabe, I truly am."

"How are you going to do it?" asked Euan as he looked in the direction of Esteban. His eyes as wide as dish saucers. "I can keep this a secret from Esteban in case Francisco didn't say anything."

Gabe shot him a grateful look before diving exactly into his plan. A rather spontaneous date tonight, horseback riding to the falls. Maybe have some flower petals laid out. They could just sit there and talk watching the stars. Pull out the box and propose right then and there. Simple yet elegant and perfect he had hoped. Although, he knew Elena liked over the top most of the top and honestly as long as she agreed the wedding could be anything to her heart's desire.

"What do you think?" he asked as looked at the two men.

"Sounds beautiful, better than the way I proposed to Lyla," said the older guard. Gabe remembered the way he had done that and it wasn't particularly that romantic from what the other guards told him. His only hint from his daughter was to make it memorable. The other guards had to help him propose and if he recalled correctly they were helping him sing. He sniggered as Agustin grew as red as his hair.

The door opened again as all Gabe and Agustin stood position and Euan ran off to find Esteban. It'd be pretty easy as Esteban usually went to vent in the library. Luisa and Francisco went off with Francisco talking about spending some of his morning in the music room. Then Luisa wanting to go around and help with the seamstress for some castle gossip. Maybe actually make something, she mused aloud as she walked out. That meant Agustin had to go and do some rounds between the two areas but otherwise free to roam the castle. He stood straight when Isabel, Naomi, and Elena walked out of the dining room. Naomi was going to have to get her own guard, he mused unsure how she would react to that though.

Never the less he leaned in and kissed her lips as she smiled at him after pulling away. "Well that was almost better than breakfast," she teased lightly.

"Don't get all gushy on me this early," snorted Naomi as she rolled her eyes. Both of them sent her a look as Naomi shared a look with Isabel whose face was a cross between amusement and disgust. Gabe knew Isabel liked it so it was just to be funny. Then he slide his arm around her waist as her fingers wrapped around his arm getting closer to him. It felt good as he loved the warmth of her next to him.

"We have plans Elena."

"Right," she moaned as she looked at him slightly pained. "There's a suitor, Prince Antonio, coming at the end of the week with his dad King Eduardo. His dad wants to talk about our trade agreements and he plans on asking me for an outing this weekend."

"Oh, that's good," he said hoping that she would say no enough for him to never come back. Then all he would have to worry about is the family entertaining them for a weekend. Both Naomi and Elena smiled at him with a confused look. "I mean he's your last one isn't he?"

"He is, that is my last suitor," she said hearing the excitement in her voice.

That seemed to get Elena excited as she pulled away from him to do a small dance. Gabe and Naomi laughed together as she was really happy to be saying that. Her last suitor. No more would be coming to the castle. No more of boys trying to win her hand. What was better she could see Gabe until Esteban told her the next step. Although she knew what that was herself.

She kissed him again on the mouth a little longer than the last time as Naomi looked away shaking her head. Then Elena joined Naomi to go to the seamstresses about her gown, housekeeping for a room to set up, and the like. He went looking for the young princess who seemed to have slipped right past them talking reading her book.

Walking to her room, he heard Esteban moan to Higgins in the library. Shaking his head, he knocked on the door to Princess Isabel's room before poking his head in there. "Enjoying your book?"

Isabel turned from her bed to look at him with a slight smile. "Yea, it's for school. Can you take me to the village? I need to pick up some spare parts for my new invention."

Gabe nodded thinking that he could pick up the ring he had made. He hoped that she liked it and that everything was going to be fine. No need to be nervous. "Sure, I got something to pick up from my parent's bakery," he said off handedly. When they drove by of course, just pick it up. His mama was watching it for him. It should say Hector on it, he mused.

"While we're there can I get some empanadas? You're parents always give me free ones," she said excitedly as she remembered going in their shop last time with him.

Half paying attention to her for a moment he wondered if his mother would say anything to him about it. Maybe he should get a bigger box. "Yea right when I get your sisters ani -" Oh no, he let that slip. It was supposed to be a secret and surprise.

The young princess's eyes grew wide at hearing that. "Did you say anillo?" she asked her heart beating wildly.

"No," he fibbed but it was too late and too quickly.

"You did, you were going to say ring. You're going to propose to my sister," she squealed getting excited as she heard this. Oh gosh, Gabe was going to propose to Elena. This entire time during her suitor business Isabel had been ignoring them for the most part. Elena was going to choose a boy on her own time and one that she genuinely loved. Not one because of some position of power or authority. Then the fact that she really liked Gabe. He seemed like a brother to her and now it was true.

Gabe sighed as he made sure no one was around. "Yes, I want to. Sometime tonight actually." He closed her door after making sure no one would have heard that.

"Let's go now!" She grabbed his hand as she grabbed her blueprints with her other. Couldn't forget that one, he thought dryly. Giddy himself both raced each other down to the front hall. She'd have to call a carriage and then maybe one of the other guards to stand look out. Maybe Hector since it would keep up that story.

Before they could get too far Gabe saw the young girl waiting for someone. Getting closer he realized that it was Sonia Maclay, Mateo's girlfriend. She was playing with her wand making sparks fly out at the end of it. They must have plans of some kind, he thought, getting closer to the redhead with a confident smile on his face. Nowhere did he see her adoptive sister, Kyra. So she and Mateo must have had plans alone together.

Humming lightly, he walked over to her after sending Hector to get them a carriage ready. Isabel wanted to get more items for her invention that she was working. Gabe, didn't know what it was but Hector muttered something about getting the big carriage ready.

"Where's your other half?" teased Gabe as the redhead gave him a half smile while they waited. Isabel got giddy looking between him and the door. Having Isabel help him was a good idea he hoped, not daring to tell the young girl no.

"I'm actually looking for Mateo and Kyra got a job working at Dona Paloma's emporium," said Sonia as she looked between Gabe and Isabel wondering exactly what they were up to. Gabe raised his eyebrows and Isabel's jaw dropped at this. "Yea I was surprised too. Dona called her a natural, charismatic, and sold six things to people that just browse before being offered a job. Granted, she's been doing that for years in Tangu... What are you two doing this afternoon?"

The light filtered in as it showed the glint in the sorceress's bright blue eyes. She looked like she wanted to do something today and not just sit at home and study.

"Nothing," said Isabel all too quickly as Gabe just nodded to her slowly. Dang it, that didn't seem to work as she just looked at them amused wondering what was going on. Then almost ashamed she reluctantly told her, "It's a secret."

Sonia gasped happy to hear this a smile on her face. "Ohhh, tell me, I can keep a secret. Maybe I can help you out with it."

Gabe looked Sonia up and down and then back at the smaller girl. Her blue eyes locked with his as Sonia tried to use her puppy dog face. That wasn't going to work on him unless it was Elena doing it and even then, he might say no. He liked the girl as she was currently dating Mateo. Isabel gave him a subtle nod as if it was okay to trust her.

"Alright, Isabel is helping me get ready to propose to Elena," he said as Isabel stood up straighter happy to help with such an important task. At this the other girl's eyes light up and a wide smile on her face as she got giddy.

"Can I help? Please- er- por favor? I can totally help with you with any magical assistance. Like conjuring flowers or something."

She tried to give them that puppy dog face again as she remained hopeful. Gabe felt Isabel tug at him to lean down to her level. "We could totally get her to help us. It can be magical and set up quickly." Thinking about it, it worked because Mateo was just in his wizard's lab working on something or another. Hmm and she would have a better eye for this kind of thing, which is one reason why he chose Isabel to help.

"Alright Sonia you can help us, but you can't tell Mateo," he said as she just nodded along like crazy. "We're going to pick up the anillo I had made."

He felt proud of that, especially the way the two girls looked at him, it was something made special just for Elena. "Before you ask, my aunt Dolores is a craftswoman and my uncle works in the mining business. I asked them weeks ago under the guise it was for a co-worker and even brought along Hector to prove it. They don't know it's for me."

It was a perfect plan as both girls were still pretty impressed. Isabel looked shocked that he even brought someone else to prove a lie. He heard Sonia mutter something about going all out. If Gabe was going to do this, it was going to be done right.

Together the two girls and he went out to the carriage. Hector saw them and smiled. "First, we're going to my parent's bakery," he said to him.

"Figured as much," said the other guard amused. "You might need me."

He cracked the reigns as they were off. It was different not to be the one driving as Isabel and Sonia chatted about the possible wedding. He had tuned out their conversation as he thought of Elena. She was back there talking with Naomi not knowing what was going to happen later tonight. He pictured her saying yes over and over again. The way that they would kiss and he would just hold her close. Her eyes light up at the setting and the ring. He had it handmade so it wasn't something that she could just find anywhere. Moonlight making her eyes shine and that smile that graced her face.

Gabe imagined a grand wedding. Elena loved parties from planning them to the clean-up. They'd dance, she was so graceful on her feet, as he would spin her around. Then they'd sneak off toward the end and make love. They'd have kids, maybe four in all.

Then a pale hand snapped fingers in front of his face. "Gabe we're here," said Sonia sharing a look with Isabel.

"Were you thinking of Elena?" asked Isabel as she giggled. "It's sweet, like you're going to really really be my brother."

He flushed happy to see her happy about this. Gabe went in as he promised that he would make it quick. Neither girl looked too happy to be waiting out in the carriage. Although he did promise them whatever he could sneak by his parents or whatever they would give him. After all, Isabel really did want those parts for her machine. His mother waved to them as they pulled away, he did notice the suspicious look on her face as they drove away.

"Let me see," chorused both girls as Gabe opened the box up for them to look at. Amused he opened for them to see a gold band with silver diamonds around a small ruby in the middle.

"That looks perfect Gabe," said Isabel gazing at it lovingly. "Can I hold it?"

Gingerly he lifted it out of the box as Isabel took it from him and just smiled. Gabe felt his heart pounding in his ears.

"Elena will love this."

After a stop at the parts store that she normally went they headed back to the castle. Just in time for dinner too as they had spent several hours for Isabel to find exactly what she needed. Then Sonia wanted to stop and talk to Kyra on her break. Then finally Hector pointed out that dinner should be soon. Everyone would have been waiting for them.

Then quietly he waited for dinner to be over. They were going to go on a late night horseback riding rendezvous. Quietly he waited for Elena to come find him. He had sent her a note when he got back to meet him near the stables after dinner. Somehow, he thought they were doing more than just making potions and doing spells down there. The redhaired girl gave him a thumbs up as they snuck off.

"Hey," said a voice as he saw Elena dressed in a dress he had never seen before.

Not saying anything he just leaned in and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss before returning it to him. His hands slide down her waist and her arms rested on his shoulders as the kiss became deeper. Then they broke up before anything else happened.

"Horseback riding to the falls sound good for you?" he asked.

"Very romantic. I'll race you there," she said as Elena mounted Canela and he got on Fuego. "On the count of three." She paused as he got his reigns ready. "One. Two." A long pause before, "three."

And they were off, the thumping of hooves beneath them. Gabe could swear that he was flying as Elena was beating him. He made sure the box was still in its spot before breaking his horse from a gallop into a run as she was beating him. The sky was starting to get dark in some places as he could make out some stars. Perfect just on time to watch the sun set together.

"Come on Canela, we can beat him," she said to her horse as Gabe seemed to fly by. She galloped her horse trying to keep up as he seemed to beat her to their spot. It was just in time to watch the sunset together. The sun kissing the water just right as they arrived at the spot. Perfect.

"You cheated!" he called back to her as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just because I got a running start-"

"You cheated."

"Alright, rematch on the way back."

They tied the horses off to a nearby tree branch as Gabe saw the dry patch of rock when it really should have been wet. A wizard was here, he thought, hoping something like fireworks didn't go off. Maybe she and Mateo were watching to think of something romantic for him. Taking a breath, he offered her his arm gesturing to the dry spot. Kicking off their shoes together they sat down next to each other feet gently lapping in the water.

Smiling at him Elena rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunset together. Gently he rested his head on top of hers a smile on his own face. Wrapping his arm around her waist she put her own around him. Everything seemed to be so perfect at this moment. Around them he could hear the crickets chirping, the leaves rustling in the wind, and the falls just underneath him. Dusk turning into twilight as he took in the sweet smell of her perfume and salty water.

Not now, he thought playing with the box in his hands. Gabe had been planning this for the past month since Francisco gave him to the go ahead. No need to say anything and ruin this. The last of the sun was going to go down he thought as looked at her. "Want to dance?"

"There's no music," she said with that hint of doubt but saw her brown eyes twinkle as they slipped their shoes back on. Sun spots dancing off of the water as she smiled at him amused and curious. She bit her bottom lip and accepted his idea of a dance.

He took her hands and glided her gently onto the tops of his boots. "Sure there is: a river rolling, cricket choir, our heartbeats," he said trying to sound a little romantic. That didn't seem to have quite the same effect as she giggled and rolled her eyes but didn't pull away as she put her head on his chest. They didn't really need to say anything as their actions seemed to talk for them.

They waltzed around the area just far enough away from the falls. For a second he thought he saw red hair before the fireflies started to come out as they blinked around them dancing together. The sun almost fully down by now as he made out the moon shining and a faint glimpse of the sun. Now would be the perfect time he thought wanting to get her back on time.

"I have something for you," he said producing a box about the same size of a bracelet. She gave him a surprised looked but smiled and got giddy at the gift. Gabe smiled at her excitement as he looked pleased to give her that excitement himself. She opened it as he bit his bottom lip.

Elena looked confused as she looked at him and then back to the box. She grimaced before looking at him again. "Gabe there's nothing in here," she said dumbfound and puzzled.

"You just have to dig a little," he said mysteriously as she sifted through the box of tissue paper for something smaller. He watched her expression change as she felt something in the box. She cocked her head and then her eyes grew wide as he knew that was his move. She had dropped the box as he just discarded it by throwing it to the side. Instead of getting on one knee Gabe dropped to both. Elena let the box drop to the ground and holding the anillo in her hand. She gasped her eyes going between the anillo and him.

"Elena," he said as a goofy and nervous look stretched across his face. He had a speech in mind but that seemed to draw a blank as he stared at her intently. "You've had my heart for long time and I'd like to give you mine. Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Elena smiled as she looked from him and the ring and just drank in everything around them. The setting sun and the twilight as night fall came. The fireflies and the rolling river. Oh this was super romantic, she thought as he wanted to marry her. That meant being together forever and no need to hide any feelings. Through the good times and bad. An owl chirped as a soft smile came on her face. Marry him, she thought, that sounded ideal. Never had she thought falling in love would be next on her list but it did. And Gabe, he was just right for the part.

There was a long pause afterward as he felt his heart drop. He swallowed as Elena seemed to contemplate before he saw her slip the anillo on. Without saying anything she threw herself onto him their lips meeting. He eagerly kissed back seeing this as a good sign.

"I will, I will. Yes," she said catching her breath pulling apart from him and proceeded to kiss him. He kissed back just as eagerly as he lifted her and twirled her around. Still kissing her carried her over to Canela before separating to ride back to the castle. "Oh and we're still racing."

"You're so on," he said with a smirk as they raced back to the castle together. The light of a thousand stars and a full moon above them.


End file.
